Lyanna Mormont
' Lyanna Mormont' is the daughter of Maege and Hartin Mormont making her a member of House Mormont. Lyanna Mormont has four siblings in the form of Dacey, Lyra, Jorelle, Alysane Mormont of which her sister Dacey is the heir to House Mormont and one of the most powerful leaders of eastern Lucerne, her sister Lyra was a brave young girl but was killed during the Conflict with Gondor but is remembered fondly by her family, her sister Alysane is the right hand of her mother and sister and is the current Master of arms for Bear Hill, her sister Lyanna would be the final of the children of Maege Mormont and as of the Burning Dreams she is the captain of the largest galley of the Bear Island fleet. Lyanna Mormont would become pregnent with Rickar Beartron's child during their occupation of the region of Castle Beyne, and despite Rickar offering marriage Lyanna would reject this wishing to speak to her mother first, but with her mother in the north this left her months into her pregnency before she heard from her mother of whom told her to marry Rickar. Lyanna Mormont was born the final child of Maege, and Hartin Mormont and for this fact alone she never met her father of whom died several days after her birth. Lyanna Mormont would be with her sister Dacey when Dacey went to Rhavonia to stop the advance of Jofrey Lannister, and during this she was shown be quite grown when she was described as taller then her sister Dacey. Lyanna Mormont would remain behind in Bear Hill where she was granted the title of Castellan of Bear Hill by her sister Dacey Mormont after her mother, and Dacey both went away to do different things leaving only her and her sister Jorelle on Bear Island. Lyanna Mormont would be forced to lead the remaining forces of Bear Island into the Civil War in Rhunian and her quick action was well noted following the Civil War as a major reason for the halt of the momentum of Joffrey Lannister and basically had she not moved so quickly the city of Adrahil may have been stormed by Joffrey's forces. Rickar Beartron would remain with Lyanna Mormont at Castle Beyne following the Civil War in Rhunian and would assist the Order of the Grey Dragon members led by two Foreman from Winterfell and Anthor in rebuilding the region of Castle Beyne. History Early History Lyanna Mormont was born the final child of Maege, and Hartin Mormont and for this fact alone she never met her father of whom died several days after her birth. Castellan Lyanna Mormont would remain behind in Bear Hill where she was granted the title of Castellan of Bear Hill by her sister Dacey Mormont after her mother, and Dacey both went away to do different things leaving only her and her sister Jorelle on Bear Island. First Came a Baby Lyanna Mormont would become pregnent with Rickar Beartron's child during their occupation of the region of Castle Beyne, and despite Rickar offering marriage Lyanna would reject this wishing to speak to her mother first, but with her mother in the north this left her months into her pregnancy before she heard from her mother of whom told her to marry Rickar. Family Members Relationships Category:House Mormont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Bear Island